Master Asura
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: Warning: Yaoi and OC. Maxx is a weapon, but with a special ability. He can copy other weapons and make them is own. But, he has a weakness. His fear is over whelming. He is also in danger, of the witch Medusa. Is becoming 'kishin' the answer? (He's on deviant-art, please look for my devaintart link on my profile. Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The DWMA?

-Five weeks ago-  
Maxx was being chased by some bullies from his school. "Hey, Maxxie, come on! We just want your money!" One of them called. Maxx didn't look behind him. He was afraid that if he did, he would allow them to catch him. But he didn't realize that one of the three bullies had caught up with him, until he had grabbed Maxx's scarf.

Maxx's pride possession was his scarf, and to him, his protection. Maxx had felt he was in danger. Maxx turned around and his upper left arm turned into a blade of a scythe. "Go away!" He screamed and sliced his tormentor into two. The others screamed in fear and fled, leaving Maxx with a dead body. Suddenly, a blue orb began to appear in the dead boy's chest. Floating up and stopping mid-way in the air.

Maxx stared at it, confused and mystified. What was this thing? It was beautiful and looked very delicate. Maxx reached out his hand and let the tips of his fingers touch it. It was smooth and warm. Was it alive? Maxx looked around and saw no-one. He them gently grabbed the soul and pressed it to his chest. He then ran, making sure that no one else saw what he had done.

Maxx had ran until he had spotted a abounded house not too far away from the crime and went behind it. Sitting down and pressing his back against the cold stone. He then brought his knees to his chest and looked around once more, before bring out the blue glowing orb from its hiding place. Maxx stared at it, wondering what it could be, then a memory came to him. He remembered stories he had heard from books and certain places he had gone to when younger.

It was stories about human souls and how 'creatures' and 'demons' ate them to gain power and security. It seemed likely that this was a human soul. Maxx bit his bottom lip. If it was true that this was surely a human soul and to gain power from it...was it possible that there was more than just a 'human' soul. What kind of creatures were there? Maxx gulped. Maybe... if he did become stronger, he would have no reason to fear and his paranoia would be cured.

Then he would be happy. No fear means happiness, right? Maxx looked around one last time before slightly and shakily, bringing the soul to his lips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I voice said. Maxx jumped and frantically looked around before looking above him. There were two men standing on the roof before they jumped and landed in front of Maxx. One man had a white stitched up lab coat with a screw in his head. He also had white hair and glasses. The other had red hair and a black button up shirt. He seemed to be glaring at Maxx.

He began to feel uneasy so he hid part of his face in his scarf. "What should we do with him, Stein?" Maxx agreed with the question. What were they going to do was the major part. "Not sure yet. We will have to talk to Lord Death. This kid obviously has no idea what he has gotten himself into." Maxx looked from the guy called Stein and the red one. 'Lord Death?' Maxx thought worriedly. 'Are they going to kill me?'

The red haired guy looked at Stein. "What do you mean? He is a weapon." Stein shook his head slightly, "He may be. But from the looks of it, he had no idea what the soul was or even eaten one before. He was quite hesitant." 'Weapon?' That got Maxx on edge. 'Am I going to be used?' Maxx hated to be used. He was never used as a weapon, but as a slave. Maxx felt fear and anxiety build up inside. Stein raised a eyebrow at Maxx.

"He is defiantly scared out of his mind, tell me, what is bothering you? Your soul wave-length is unstable." Maxx pushed his back against the wall. 'Soul-wavelength? Soul... he can read my soul?!' The other man looked at Stein, "What else is there?" Stein straightened his glasses and looked at Maxx. "Well, it seems his soul is extremely fragile. But... he seems confused and fear is his main emotion. I believe that if we leave him like this, there will be no denying he will become a kishin."

The other nodded, "It is no surprise. But... a fragile soul? Why does that sound familiar?" "Because the very first kishin had a fragile soul. He was also very terrified like this young boy. They're soul wave-lengths are aslo very similar. I think we should take him to the DWMA." The other man slightly gasped but nodded. Maxx shook his head. Whatever that DWMA was, it didn't sound right. Whatever they were going to do to him Maxx didn't want to deal with it.

"N-no..." He managed to speak. "You can't t-take me..." Stein got down on his knees. "Listen, kid. You killed someone today. You have to face the facts. Killing a human would naturally mean that you would have to die. But in this case you didn't know. You have to some with us." Maxx stared at the soul in front of him. "I don't want to be used..." Stein became confused. "What?" Maxx looked up at Stein. "I-I don't want to be used. I am not a slave..."

Stein and the other man looked at each other. "Your not going to be a slave at the academy but a student. We are going to teach you what human souls and kishin eggs. So that way we won't have to deal with this kind of situation." Maxx nodded. "I guess... but what if your lying?" Stein smiled, "Then we are just going to have to find out, don't we?" Maxx didn't like the sound of that but he had no choice. He felt that if he resisted he would have to get in another fight and that meant more trouble.

Maxx sighed and handed Stein the human soul.

-Prestent day-  
Maxx gasped in his bed and looked around. Maxx sighed and brought a hand to his face. Another nightmare. Ever since Maxx had arrived at the academy, he had nightmares of what the other students would do to him. Maxx looked around the room once more before getting up and looking under the bed. He always had a feeling that if he didn't do this something will pop up and scare him. Unfortunately, today he had to go to his first class. Maxx shivered and put his hand to a unexpectedly bare neck.

Maxx's eyes widen and he immediately goes to the bed and looks for his scarf. Nothing. He looks under the pillow. Once again, nothing. Maxx was going to flip until he opens the small drawer next to his bed. Maxx took a huge sigh of relief and hugs it. He then looks to where his sleeveless hoodie was and puts it on, making sure the hood went over the scarf when he put it around his neck. He then looked at himself. Everything seemed intact. Maxx wished he had a mirror so he could see his face. He didn't want that Stein guy to steal a body part or two from him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Maxx to bring his knees to his chest that made him collapse on the floor. He felt his heart beating in his chest. Maxx hated surprises. Especially loud ones. "Hey, kid, you up? Stein will be here shortly to take you to class." It was that blue dead guy again. Maxx shivered. "O-OK. Th-thanks..." Maxx managed and slowly got up from the cold stone floor. "Uh... your welcome." Maxx went over to the door slowly. "Is it unlocked?" No answer.

The blue guy must have left. Maxx reached for the handle and the door swung open. Stein was sitting in a chair, grinning. "Good morning, ready for class?" Stein then frowned. Maxx was sitting on the floor, shaking and staring up at him. "Oh did I surprise you? Sorry for that." Maxx slowly got up and smiled nervously. "I-Its Ok..." Maxx then watched curiously as Stein turned the screw in his head. This wasn't the first time he saw Stein do this, but Maxx always wondered what happened when he did that.

Stein then cleared his throat and pushed his chair backwards. Maxx noted that it had wheels. "Well follow me. I will lead you to class so keep an eye on your surroundings. I will not take you to class everyday." Maxx nodded. It took awhile, but once they reached class Stein got rejected from his chair. Again.

"Alright class, we have a new student. His name is Maxx." Right after that he grabbed on of Maxx's legs. Maxx looked down. "Words of advice, try to make some friends. You'll need it." Maxx nodded shyly and looked around. Everyone was looking at him. Maxx wondered what type of things they were planning to do to him. Maxx quickly took a seat next to a black haired boy with three stripes in his hair. "Perfect symmetry..."

The kid muttered and Maxx looked at the boy. Maxx was taken back at the boy's sparkling eyes that looked his up from down. "Your hair, the purple goes with the black so well! And your shirt, perfect symmetry!" Maxx scooted slightly away from the boy. "Um... Thank you? Your, um, symmetry is wonderful too..." The kid kid smiled and nodded, but didn't look away from Maxx. "Symmetry is key."

"Ok, Kid, I think you freaked out the new kid enough." Maxx looked behind him to see another boy. This time he was wearing a jacket. He had white hair and a wide white headband with patches on it. Maxx smiled a little at him. In Maxx's point of view, he seemed a bit like a jock which meant danger. "Excuse me, but I do believe we were having a wonderful talk about symmetry. If you do not like that, take your opinions else where." The kid said simply.

Maxx felt more eyes bore into him so he his in his scarf. He waited impatiently for class to start. Before the other boy could respond, class did start. They were going to talk about kishin eggs and how they form. Maxx began to feel interest in this 'kishin' thing but a loud voice rang across the room. "I already know that stuff! Talk about something else!" Stein sighed. "Black Star, what did I tell you about yelling in class?" "I'm too awesome to listen to your cheesy rules!"

Maxx stared at the kid called Black Star. 'What the hell was he doing? Trying to be an attention whore? Or purposely get in trouble?' Maxx knew one thing for sure. Black Star was defiantly a rebel. Also meant danger. "Very well. I will make you an 'interesting' assignment. Why don't you show Maxx around and see if you can find him a meister. And if you can't do that I'll have Maka or Death The Kid help you." Maxx gasped and buried his face in his scarf. "Is this they're plan? More people being involved with me? Why?!" Maxx shivered at Black Star's booming voice.

"I can do that even without they're help! Black Star will surpass God!" "Sure you will." Stein commented. "Hey! Don't underestimate me! I will surpass God! It will be that first thing I'll do!" Maxx then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the black/white haired boy staring at him seriously. Maxx raised his brows in confusion and worry. "W-what is it?"

"Your scarf... It's asymmetrical." Maxx became more confused then gulped. "What are y-you going to do?" "Kid, leave Maxx alone." It was that white haired boy again. "Symmetry is important, it creates order!" "I see it as annoying." Maxx looked from the symmetry kid and the jock. He felt he had to change the subject to prevent a fight. "So what are your names?" The white haired boy smiled at Maxx, "I'm Soul Eater. But call me Soul for short." "I'm Death the Kid. But I am afraid I cannot stop thinking about your asymmetrical scarf. We must fix it straight away."

Kid reached for Maxx's scarf and Maxx slapped his hand away. Maxx stared at Kid and looked away. "Let me fix it." Kid blinked and brought his hands in front of him on his desk. "You sure you don't want my help?" Maxx nodded. "I'm sure." Soul raised his eyebrows at this. 'That is the first time I have seen Kid agree that easily.'

~~~

At the end of class, the kid that was addressed as Black Star ran up to Maxx. He flinched as Black Star came to a close range. Black Star saw this as an opporitity to show his awesomeness. "Don't worry, Black Star is here!" Maxx felt small compared to Black Star. Close up, he also seemed to be a jock. Double danger! Maxx then noticed a tall girl come up behind Black Star. She smiled nervously. She had a very long black ponytail. "Hello. I am Tsubaki. I am a weapon. Black Star is my meister."

Maxx stared at Black Star. 'He's a meister... scary.' Maxx didn't want his meister to be like Black Star. "So how do you find a meister?" "Let me help. I don't think there are many meisters that need a weapon." There was a blonde girl with two ponytails, one on each side of her head. Black Star glared at her. "Hey, this is my assignment! I didn't ask for your help!" Soul came up behind the girl. "I told you Maka." Maka ignored Soul and returned the glare to Black Star.

"Professor Stein said I could help along with Death the Kid." Black Star rolled his eyes, "Fine. But don't get in my way." Black Star began to walk away when Death the Kid and two blondes came out of the classroom. Maxx began to feel crowded. Maka smiled at Maxx, "Don't worry. He's always like that." Maxx nodded and stared at his hands. They were clenched to his chest. 'What now?'

-end of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Kishin or Student?

Maxx was confused when Maka had lead him outside in the woods where Black Star was. Maxx had two theorys in his head why. Murder or a fight. Maka turned around to face Maxx. "Alright, I think you already know our names so lets get to the assignment. We are going to see what kind of weapon you are and how your soul-wavelength works with ours to determine what kind of meister you need, or need one at all."

Maxx shook his head, "Are we going t-to fight? I don't think the assiment involved that..." Maka blinked, "No, we are going to spar, there's a difference. We are not going to hurt you." Maxx backed up a little, "But if it is just for practice someone can get hurt, I don't w-want to get in t-t-trouble again." Maka had a slight confused look on her face. "Again?" Maxx bit his bottom lip, "Nevermind. B-but if something happens..."

"Don't worry, it will be our fault if something does happen. Soul?" Soul cam up behind Maka and nodded with a smile on his face. "Right." Soul then transformed into a red and black scythe. Maxx's eyes widen. 'I wonder what other weapons he can be...' Maxx wondered curiously. Maxx then had part of his left arm urn into a grey scythe and he charged at Maka and Soul.

Maka got ready to block when Maxx jumped in the air over Maka and his other arm turned into a soul-wavelength cannon. Maxx smiled a little as it charged and shot a blue swirling orb at Maka. She dodged and stared at Maxx as he landed back on the ground. "Amazing, you can turn into different weapons like Tsubaki!" She exclaimed slightly. Maxx frowned a little. "So not every weapon can change differently?" He asked slightly surprised. He was a little disappointed that he was once again different from the others.

"Well in that case let me spar with him too." Black Star announced getting up from the ground. "Black Star..." Tsubaki was about to protest. Black Star stopped her, "Come on, lets show him!" Maxx turned his attention to Black Star and Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe. Maxx then stared at the chain scythe that Black Star was holding. Maxx arms turned back to normal, and Maxx observed his hands then looked at chain scythe. "Hah! You don't know what to do, do you?" Black Star boasted and charged at Maxx.

Maxx sighed, "No. no really." Maxx then had both his arms turn into blades similar to Tsubaki's chain scythe and jumped at Black Star making him block with the chain, "How did you...?" "Isn't that Tsubaki's chain scythe?" Maka finished. Maxx looked around him. "What?" Maxx was confused and he backed up from Black Star and his arms turned back to normal. "Something w-wrong?" Maxx began to feel uncomfortable.

"Seems like we got no ordarny weapon." Kid remarked. Maka nodded and had the scythe turn back into Soul. "OK, I think we got what we needed. Now we just leave it up to Stein." Black Star had Tsubaki turn back to normal as well. Maxx put his arms to his chest in a shy manner. "What did y-you get?" Maka gave Maxx a thoughtful look. "From the looks of it, you are able to copy other weapons just by looking at them. It's amazing. But your soul-wavelength... I don't know much about that."

"Well, I'm bored. Let's go play some basketball." Soul suggested. Maka shook her head. "No, I think I should report this straight away." Soul chuckled. "You and your big brain of yours. Come on lets relax, we got untill tomorrow anyway." Maxx looked around him. Everyone seemed to want to play, even Maka who was resistant at first. "How d-do you play?" Black Star grinned. "I'll show you, I'm the champ!" Soul rolled his eyes, "You got to beat me first."

~`~`~`~

Maxx watched as the ball flew through the air and went through the hoop. "It looks dangerous..." Maxx remarked. He didn't feel like playing now. "No its fine, all you have to do it pass the ball to your teammates." Maxx shook his head and backed away from the court. "But what if I fall and break a bone, or if the ball pops in my hands? I-I don't think its safe at all." Maxx didn't like this game so far. It seemed way too risky.

Soul stared at Maxx questionably. "You don't have to play if you don't want to..." "Hold it Soul, why not just try it first Maxx. You never know if you don't try. It might be fun." Maka said happily. "Coming from someone who doesn't know how to play." Soul remarked. Maka glared at Soul. Maxx looked from Soul and Maka and regretfully said, "OK. Um... who's on my team?"

Not far away, Stein and Spirit were watching as Maxx was put in a group with Maka and Death the Kid. "Hows he doing?" Spirit asked not looking away from the paranoid boy. "He seems to be getting along fine, but he isn't bonding well." Spirit raised a brow and looked at Stein. "What do you mean?" Stein sighed and leaned back, smoking a cigarette. "He can't connect socially. The way it looks, he won't be able to put his full trust in anyone unless a serious even has passed. Which is dangerous. With Medusa around and that Demon Sword, he will defiantly be a target."

Stein continued. "But, if he is able to seem them as 'protection' from his delusions and fears he will have no problem trusting them. Which, wouldn't be a problem if the delusion is reasonable." Spirit had a serious look on his face. "So you are saying is, if he can seek this 'protection' he will gain trust and security?" Stein nodded. "That is correct. But we can't let Medusa get her hands on him. From Maka and Black Star's sparing, Maxx seems to have a special ability. And my theory is, is that Medusa would use him to get the kishin."

Spirit looked at Maxx as he through the ball at Kid. "How was he able to do that anyway?" Stein took a drag from his cigarette before putting it out. "That I do not know. As far as I am concerned, we have to talk to Lord Death. I'm guessing it is genetic though." Stein had a thoughtful look on his face. "But to be able to copy and fully master another weapon at a certain amount of time is amazing. Maxx must have a lot of practice or training." Spirit scratched the back on of his neck as a fly flew away. "I'm guessing it would be advanced though. But where do you think he came from. We went to where he was staying and no one was there."

"That is a mystery. But I think it was because he ran away." Spirit widened his eyes. "Do you really think so?" Stein nodded. "I do. Maxx does have the traits of paranoia and being timid. If he ran away because of a delusion I wouldn't be surprised." Spirit sighed. "But still lets go talk to Lord Death." Stein nodded. "Right, lets go."

Maxx caught the ball and looked around. He dribbled and stepped backward. He couldn't spot any close teammates. "Maxx shoot!" Soul shouted making Maxx flinch. Maxx looked above him to see the hoop above him. Maxx bit his upper lip and threw the ball above him. Everyone watched as the ball hit the rim of the hoop and... it fell off. The ball did not go in the hoop. Maxx stared as the ball got caught by Black Star and he went for the hoop. Maxx didn't know how to react.

Were the other kids on his team blame him for they're loss? Was he going to get beat up? Maxx shivered. He didn't like the thought of getting beat up because he missed the hoop. Maybe he should leave and never talk to them again. But what if they talk to him? "Hey you OK?" A young blonde asked. Maxx nodded. "Yeah... Uh... I need to go. B-bye..." Maxx ran away from the game. Maxx didn't look back in fear of they're angry faces and glares.

Maxx returned to the school and went to his 'room'. Closing the metal door behind him and getting on his bed. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed his pillow. He hugged it and bit the inside of his cheek. He ran the situation over in his head. Did they hate him now? Did Maka and Soul see it as an excuse to pick on him? Maxx squeezed the pillow closer. That human soul... It brought him here. Was is possible that it could do the opposite?

Could it get him out? Maxx thought about it. He has never eaten a soul before. Was it possible that it could really change him? What were the side effects? Maxx put his pillow down and put on his shoes. Research. He needed to know the answers. He couldn't just sit around and ask questions that will never be answered. Maxx got up from the bed and went over to the door, peeking through. He saw no one. Maxx snuck in the hallway and kept an ear out for any noise but himself.

Maxx finally reached the library and looked in. Only two or three people. None of them where Maka or the others. Maxx went in and quickly went to the shelves, looking for books about souls. He spotted a book. "History and Research of Human Souls." Maxx opened it to see two what seemed to be souls. One red and one blue. It seemed to be a drawing. Maxx flipped the page and began to read.

_**"Eating a human soul is strictly forbidden. Whoever does this act will be severely punished."**_

Maxx didn't like the sound of that. But he continued to read.

**_"Anyone who does eat a human soul, will be on the path of the kishin. One that will have power of a god, but is evil. One drowned in fear and madness." _**

Maxx stopped reading. '...Kishin?' Why does he keep hearing that word? He put the book under his arm and searched the other shelves. What was a kishin? Was is it really evil? He knew how people were. Labeling and judging without know the truth. But if it was evil... what caused it to be like that? Maxx's eyes landed on a title. "Kishin: History and Information" Maxx's fore finger went over the title and he pulled out the book. The cover was three long eyes going in three different locations.

Maxx was a little conflicted but he chose a nearby table and began to read. He needed answers and he wanted to know.

~~~~

Soul raised a brow at the disappearing figure of Maxx. "What's his problem?" He asked. Maka shrugged. "He's probably busy or just shy. I do belive this was his first time playing basketball." Death the Kid shrugged. "It is getting late. I wouldn't be surprised if he was scared of the dark." Maka gave Kid a disapproving look. "I don't think so..." "I would be too, that witch would be hiding somewhere." Soul commented. Maka frowned and nodded. "I would be ready for her." She whispered to herself. "Ha! Ha! Scared of the dark!" Patty laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing, scary things happen in the dark!" Liz said and looked around.

"I don't have to worry, I got you big sis!" Patty said smiling. Maka had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey, Soul, remember when Maxx said he didn't want to get in trouble again?" Soul looked at her. "Ya?" "What do you think he meant?" Soul shrugged. "I don't know. Your using your big brain of yours too much again, come on, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Maka smiled and nodded. She might have to ask professor Stein when she gave her report tomorrow.

-end of chapter-


End file.
